The applicant has already proposed the tunnel lining surface inspection system in which, while a vehicle is travelling in the tunnel, the tunnel lining surface image is photographied by the photography means mounted in the vehicle and is processed into the image used for inspecting the tunnel lining surface, as shown in the Patent document 1.
According to the invention proposed in the Patent document 1, the tunnel lining surface image can be obtained while a vehicle travels, and, by using the image, the soundness (degree of deterioration) of a tunnel can be inspected by image-visualizing the faulted conditions such as cracking on the tunnel lining surface.
the Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-95627